


Growing Family

by klutzy_girl



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Episode Tag, F/M, Family, Post-Season/Series 01, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers up toStars & S.T.R.I.P.E. Pat thought Courtney's present was his favorite but Barbara's gift manages to top their daughter's.
Relationships: Pat Dugan/Barbara Whitmore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Growing Family

Once their house emptied out and Courteney and Mike went to bed, Barbara pulled Pat aside. “What’s going on?” he asked his wife.

“I have another present for you,” she explained, handing over a wrapped box with shaking hands.

Pat glanced at it in confusion. “Why didn’t you give this to me earlier? Did you forget about it?”

Barbara sighed. “Pat, sweetheart, please just open it.” 

Still confused about the timing, he unwrapped it anyway and gasped upon lying eyes on what was inside. “Is this a pregnancy test?” he asked about forty-five seconds later, the silence ringing in Barbara’s ears. At her nod, he sniffled and picked it up to confirm what he already knew - it read “pregnant”.

“Surprise!” she chuckled.

Pat dropped everything and pulled Barbara even closer to him. “We got a third kid on the way,” he whispered, his voice cracking.

“Yeah, we do. How are you feeling about it?” He seemed excited but a nervous Barbara needed him to confirm it.

“So fucking excited that I’m surprised I’m not vibrating. Barbara, if this kid grows up to be like Courtney, we’re going to be so lucky. You raised her well.”

“And Mike’s pretty well-adjusted too. Don’t sell yourself, Pat - our kids love you.” 

He bobbed his head. “I love them too, but you knew that. And I honestly didn’t think anything could top Courtney’s gift but you went and stunned me senseless.” 

“I’m good for that,” Barbara teased. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. She wasn’t that far along yet so he couldn’t really feel anything but she knew he was itching to too her.

“When do you think this happened? Were you pregnant when the Injustice Society came after us?” he worried.

She shook her head. “I think this happened afterwards, once we were celebrating the win and you were healed enough to have sex. You need to take better care of yourself, Pat.” 

“I promise you that I will. We got three mouths to feed.”

“Eh, six - we accidentally adopted three kids.”

Pat snorted. “Think the five of them will help us with the baby?” The baby! He could hardly believe it still.

“Good luck with that.” Barbara was sure Courtney and Mike would be thrilled, however, once they came to terms with the news.

“Eh, they’ll baby-sit.”

“I chose well this time around - this baby is so lucky to have you as their dad.” She’d never forgive Sam for hurting Courtney the way he did but at least he had given her the closure she hadn’t realized she needed.

“Nah, I’m the lucky one - meeting you and Courtney changed our lives for the better. Mike and I didn’t even realize we were missing you until you two came into our lives.” Pat knew the next few months would drag but he couldn’t wait for the baby to get here. And he knew he was asking too much but hopefully nothing bad would go down in the next few months - they needed a break after saving the world.

“All of us are lucky,” Barbara corrected. She leaned forward to kiss him then made her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat again.

Pat picked up the wrapping paper and the pregnancy test, and hid them at the bottom of the garbage can - it was still too early to tell the kids, and they’d likely to wait until Barbara was in her second trimester. He had a feeling Courtney would figure it out pretty quickly since she was so perceptive, however. He needed to make a bet with Barbara to see how long they could reasonably keep her pregnancy a secret.

Sure enough, Courtney figured out her mother was pregnant rather quickly - it only took her about nine days before everything added up and she confronted her parents. And she was in the delivery room with them months later when Barbara delivered a little girl, Patricia Whitney Dugan. Pat had to be talked into the name (his girls came up with it, and Mike pounced on the idea immediately when they brought up their suggestion) but finally gave in when they explained their reasoning to him. “You’re our hero, Pat - that’s why we want to name her after you,” Barbara explained to her husband.

He blinked in an effort to hold back the tears. “Damn it. Fine, name her after me. I love you, and our growing family.”

“I love you and our family too, Pat.” Barbara looked down at the baby. “Isn’t that right, Tricia? Your daddy and older brother and sister are heroes, and we’re all going to protect you.” Tricia gurgled and went back to sleep in response.

Tricia - and his mug - were the best Christmas gifts Pat had ever gotten and nothing would ever be able to top them in his eyes. He’d kill anybody to protect his wife, son, and daughters.


End file.
